Arcee and Jack romance: Stargazing
by Galaxy fiction
Summary: After four long years since they left for Cybertron, the Autobots have returned to visit there human friends Jack, Miko and Raf, along with determining a Decepticon threat. Jack welcomes Arcee back, and to catch up he takes her to his secret hang out spot. watch there undeniable love blossom as they grow closer, before Starscream threatens to destroy them completely.
1. Chapter 1

**After returning to earth after four years. Arcee and Jack grow closer again**** when he takes her to his little hideout**** for a much needed catch up**

**Stargazing**

Arcee speeds along the road, her wheels mesmerizingly spinning.

"Here! Turn here!" He said, pointing at a dirt road that curves up along the side of the mountain.

"You sure?"

"Very"

Arcee tilted her chassis and exited the highway and onto the bumpy stone layered road

"Jack I swear if I get a puncture I'll kill you"

"It'll be worth it, trust Me." he said, patting her chrome gas tank. Arcee decided to do just that and continued up the path. She rode up along the winding dirt road, lush green starting to appear instead of harsh orange dead desert. Trees erected upwards and swayed in the winds.

"Jack where should I-"

"Here! Stop here!" He said, as she screeched to a halt and Jack leaped off. Arcee's arms folded out and slammed against the grass, her head forming out of the bike and her legs positioning beneath her, the wheels folding up into her shins and back. Her blue wings clicked into her back as she examined this place. Huge trees pointing up at the afternoon sky and thick lush grass coated the mattress of soft earth. She stood up with a groan from her crouched position

"This your little hideout Jack? She smiled, looking around at this place. A large circle of grass surrounded by a border of trees made it perfect. On the right was a parting in the trees, perfectly capturing the Sun's setting course over the distant desert Jack pressed his helmet against the grass and abandoned it, Arcee walking around behind him.

"What'd you think Arcee?" He said arms spread out wide as if he owned this place. Jack smiled as he sat on top of a large rock overlooking the distant desert, bathed in amber sunlight. She had to hand it to him. It was very impressive

"After studying earth's teens, I half expected a little wooden shed you'd built."

"A Den? Nah I prefer to see the sky." He said, looking up. Arcee positioned herself next to him, sitting on the ground with a silent thud.

"It is...nice, Jack" She mustered. Jack looked at her, eye level due to the rock he was perched upon.

"Nice?"

"Cut me some slack, I'm still trying to be all touchy feely. I remember having a place like this to myself on Cybertron. A little place to be alone"

"You did?"

"Yeah. Wasn't the happiest time of my existence" She sighed, looking around at the valley.

"I guess having Cybertron back has made you happier?" He asked. She simply smiled and nodded. No answer was necessary in words. Her huge blue eyes absorbed the sun's rays as it began its final decent over the mountain ranges in the distance. An orange hue began to fade across the land and sky. The first stars were beginning to form and flicker in the deeper blue abyss above. Jack sat with his legs bent, elbows resting against his knees.

"You know Jack, this is really nice. I gotta give it to you. You've really matured"

"Yeah. Four years of hell do that to you" He mumbled into his wrists. Arcee leaned closer to him.

"Come on, it can't of been that bad." She said to him, her cobalt eyes gleaming. Jack looked up at her.

"Arcee, you have no idea"

"So tell me _mister twenty years old_" she said, mimicking him with her pose, legs bent and arms crossed across her knees. Her mouth was concealed behind her wrists like Jack. He sighed and looked away

"You remember that my mom was single?"

"Yeah? You had no dad right?" She asked, shoulders shrugging and whirring. Jack sighed and buried his head in his arms

"He...no, don't worry" Jack said, turning slightly. Arcee looked at him with her big blue eyes

"Come on Jack, you can tell me. Partners, friends remember?" She said, and she was right. If he was closest to anyone bar his mother, it was Arcee.

"Okay. My dad left us when I was three at the most. He'd occasionally visit every few years, maybe move back in, and then have an argument with mom and leave" Jack said, lowering his knees from his chest. Arcee was sat listening, her head against her wrists.

"While I never saw much of him, he was still my father you know? You can't just forget that stuff. Then Mom comes in and tells me...she tells me he died"

Arcee's eyes and mouth widened. She could see the emotion on his face

"Jack..."

He had a lump in his throat that he just couldn't swallow and breathe to flatten out

"Yeah I know what a weakling right? I mean he left mom so many times, you'd think I'd hate him...but couldn't. I saw him a week before, then one day, he's gone. You know?" He explained. Arcee scooted over closer to him

"Hey, It' fine to feel vulnerable. After Tailgate and Cliffjumper's deaths I didn't let anyone near me. No one." she said comforting him

"He was...such a douche. But he was still my dad. And...He's gone. I haven't told anyone that." Jack explained to her.

"What, about your dad dying?"

"No. How I felt about it. Not even mom. Only you" Jack said, looking away from her. Arcee was shocked by this.

_Jack trusts me that much? _

"Wow, err thanks? You trust me that much?" Arcee said, scratching the pistons on her neck.

"Hell yeah Cee" He said as if she should already know that. Arcee suddenly realized something. He called her _Cee._

"Wait, what'd you call me? Cee?" she asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Yeah. I know it's a stupid nickname, sorry I said it"

"What? No. Its fine, I'm flattered really. No one's ever given me a nickname. Raf and Bee, Miko and Bulk...Jack and Cee" Arcee smiled, thinking about it. She looked out at the sun set.

_Cee? My own nickname!_

Jack looked at her

"So yeah, that's kind of the bummer of a four years I had. Vince the bully didn't help. Glad to be out of that school. But he still finds me at K.O Burger and torments me at the drive through."

Arcee chuckled

"You know Smokescreen _still _talks about what you did to his car." She suddenly spluttered and became her old hard headed self "Not that I approved"

Jack had the perfect response

"What about when you broke rule number one and raced him, smoked him actually!"

Arcee rubbed the back of her neck and looked away

"Heh Well that...that's different!" She tried explaining in a stern voice

"Yeah that was good" Jack laughed

Arcee lent backwards, lying on her back looking at the stars. One of her legs tilted inwards in its bent knee position, the other flat against the ground. She placed her palms on her metal plated stomach. Jack hopped off of his rock and lay in the comfortable grass beside his giant guardian and best friend. He looked at her face, hoping she didn't see. Jack shook it off and peered up at the sky, growing darker as the sun dissipated its hold over day, stars claiming the night as they flickered brighter.

"So where's Cybertron up in all that?" He said with a smile. Arcee chuckled

"You want me to point it out in all those stars, where my home world is?" Arcee peered over at him.

"Yeah, impress me"

"What being able to turn into a motorcycle not doing it for you anymore?" she laughed. Jack shrugged

"Humor me. Where abouts did you guys come from?"

Arcee looked up at the night sky and took several moments remembering their arrival and what she saw. She pointed up into the night sky, her finger trailing along before reaching a familiar point. She saw a more amber glowing star than the other white ones. She dipped into her memories of the Cybertron skyline and the orange star that lit its silver beauty. She had found the system where her home was. Arcee opened her optics and her finger was dead on trained at that star in its shimmering glory.

"See that orange star?" She asked, Jacked lining up, using her finger as a set of iron sights to pick out the target.

"Yeah" He mustered

"I'm guessing that's my home system. But it's just a guess at this time."

Jack smiled

"So that's where Cybertron is. You know I've spent so many nights laying here looking up to try and see Cybertron's star. So I could see where you guys were."

Arcee looked at him, raising her arms and placing her palms behind her head

"You looked for us?" she asked

"Of course Arcee. You guys are my family"

"Sorry we left you"

"Ah don't worry. At least you're back now, right?" He said to her. Arcee nodded and smiled, her eyes scanning the night sky. For the first time in a while, her mind was free of all worries. She could finally relax, and Jack made her feel comfortable enough to do so.

"Okay my turn for questions" Jack said, breaking the silence. Arcee moaned as she stretched her back pistons and nodded

"Okay then. Shoot" She said to him. Jack took a moment to think of one.

"How did you guys come back? I take you knew about Fowler's department being shut down and the bridges confiscated and destroyed."

_Yeah: destroyed (!) I'm sure. No way would humans destroy that kind of technology. _

"Protoforms" She said, without any other information, as if Jack you understand.

"Gonna need more than that Cee"

"Protoforms are what we travel as. It's basically an asteroid like alt mode we use that allows us to travel across the stars at great pace. Then we crash land as them and ditch the form."

"But you said you kept your vehicle modes, you're still the same bike as before?" Jack asked, still slightly confused

"We cataloged our forms and when we crashed, reactivated them, being identical to what we were before. What? Did you think I flew across the stars as a Motorcycle?" She joked.

"Oh" Jack said, still trying to comprehend that style of travel. He looked at her

"Well, you've aged well too Cee" He said smiling at her.

"Thanks _Kid_" she said, knowing it would aggravate him. She could see his face drop and anger slap across it.

"I'm kidding" She smiled.

"Glad you managed to transform a sense of humor Arcee" He chuckled. Shoving her slightly, but finding her unmovable.

"Who else is here, hiding in plain sight etcetera" He said, swirling his hand in the air.

"Bee, Bulk, Optimus and two other you have yet to meet."

"Who?" Jack asked, intrigued.

"They met up with us on Cybertron and wanted to help. Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen chose to stay. Make sure Cybertron stays safe this time. Their names are Jazz and Ironhide"

Jack nodded, pouting.

"They sound pretty awesome"

"You'll see them tomorrow once we all meet up." Arcee said, returning to her war mind set.

"You guys know where to meet? I mean we don't have a base anymore, all that's gone." Jack explained to her, still lying in the grass watching the rotation of the earth as the stars moved every now and then. Her eyes looked downwards as she thought

"We'll think of something. Hope Bee and Bulk find Raf and Miko" Arcee said, sitting up.

"Hopefully Miko took a note from you and matured too."

"You really think she would?" Jack said, knowing the answer

"Course not. Wouldn't be right if she didn't aggravate my servos every now and then" She growled, lying back in the grass beside Jack.

"Okay, my turn. You still working at that fast food place?" She asked palms behind her head once again. Jack nodded

"Yeah, not for long though. Managed to get a scholarship to go and work with a mechanic!" He said hopeful. Arcee smiled, genuinely excited for him.

"That's great news Jack! I'm so proud of you!" she smiled as she turned on her side and gave him a gentle hug. He could feel her pistons and metal plates digging into his chest, but he could also feel the warmth of her spark against his shoulder, and her head on top of his. He felt really safe, among other things. Things he chose to bury years ago, and didn't want to unearth. She released him and rolled back over on her back.

"Since when do you hug?" He asked

"Hey after babysitting your Decepticon bait ass for months, it gave me time to...accept you"

"Gee thanks; strain yourself on that heartfelt statement?" Jack mumbled. She smiled.

"Kidding, in all seriousness, I'm closer to you than I am Bee and Optimus"

Jack sat up slightly, resting his weight on his elbows.

"Really? Like, seriously?"

"Yep. Pains me to say it but, yeah. My human Partner and I know more about one another than our closest teammates and family." She explained looking at the sky.

"So like, what do I know about you that they don't?" He asked with a grin. She clocked onto it

"You getting some sense of amusement from this Jack?" She asked in a stern voice.

"What? Seeing a more emotional side to the cold hard-shelled Arcee? Never" He sarcastically quoted.

"Okay. Well you know about what happened to Tailgate and Cliff, but so do they. What they don't know is how I dealt with it" She explained as Jack remembered something she said while he was barely listening early today.

"Your little reflection place, like this place is my one. Your one overlooked Cybertron right?"

Arcee nodded.

"Yep, that's it. I'd go there to shed my emotions. No one would find me there so I could really deal with my thoughts and not worry about being caught"

"It's okay to show emotion Arcee" Jack said to her. She scoffed

"Yeah right. Try being an Autobot under the command of Optimus Prime. You can't show emotion. It'll rip you apart, or the Decepticons will use it"

"And you've never told that to anyone?"

"You told me a deep dark secret. I gave you mine" Arcee smiled at him and he grinned back.

"err anyway, before we start hugging and crying...er well done on that scholarship." She stuttered, changing the subject to avoid her building thoughts and emotions. She lay back in the grass and so did Jack. He wriggled back into his flattened grass comfy spot, and so did Arcee, the sound of her metal skin scraping the dirt

"Thanks Cee. Yeah I'm so looking forward to it. Finally I can do something I enjoy" He said with a smile from ear to ear.

"You not enjoy working with us? What about me Partner?" She said, using his poor wording against him.

"What? No! Of course I enjoy working with you guys, it's been the best time of my life having a best friend who protects me and knows almost everything about me" He explained, saving his previous comment.

"Ditto" Arcee said.

"Ditto? That's it, you can't hang around Miko anymore she's ruining your vocabulary!" Jack said, stifling a laugh.

"But yeah, It'll be great to do something I'm good at you know. Always been a passion of mine I could never truly follow, you know?" Jack said, placing his palms behind his head Like Arcee.

"Well if you need to practice you can practice on me" She said sincerely, looking at him. Jack's eyebrow raised and suddenly she realised what that could be mistaken as. Her eyes exploded bright blue and wide and she sat up violently quickly.

"Oh no, Allspark I didn't mean it like that, I err-"

"I know Arcee. God, the look on your face! Priceless!" Jack said through heavy laughter, he rolled around clutching his stomach laughing. Arcee shook her head and rubbed her metal forehead with her index finger and thumb

"Anyway. I'm proud of you. At least your boss won't be a jerk there." Arcee said, lying back in the grass admiring the now night time sky, the sun finally collapsed behind the mountains.

"Let's not jinx it" Jack chuckled. "You showed up at the perfect time. I've got two days off after tomorrow, so I'm all yours"

"What time you there till?" Arcee asked

"Three, then I'm free"

"I'll pick you up like I used to then" Arcee said. Jack groaned

"Please no Sadie-pulling-into-the-drive-through skit. It's not funny!" He pleaded. Arcee chuckled evilly

"Oh but it is"

"You'd make one hell of a Decepticon Arcee. Even Megatron would cower"

They shared a laugh as the night sky slowly swirled above them.

"So Jack, you brought any girlfriends up here while I've been absent?" She asked out of the blue. She rolled over on her side and looked at him, hoping to dig up information. Jack sighed

"No, another reason these last few years have sucked. No one ever comes up here. It's my alone place. Where I come to get away from all the scrap in real life, you know?"

"Not even Sierra?" she said in an implied voice, raising and lowering her eyebrow pieces. She turned away from him and made smooching sounds while her arms hugged and caressed her own body, as if mimicking two people kissing. Jack sat up

"Where the hell did you learn that one?" He had to ask, he could not ignore it. Arcee stopped, looking over her shoulder at him, lips still pouting. She sighed and lay back in the grass, hands on her stomach.

"Embarrassingly, another thing I stored in my memory banks from Miko. Couldn't really forget her doing that"

"Why was she doing that?" Jack asked as he lay back down.

"Taking the rust out of you and Sierra"

"Damn. She gets away with so much. But yeah, no one. Just my little rest and relaxation place, you know?"

Arcee nodded, understanding completely

"Yeah I can understand that Jack. We all need somewhere to go to be alone, escape from it all. I had my one on Cybertron when things got too much. A little ledge that overlooked Iacon city and the sunset." She suddenly realized how similar it was to here. Her eyes scanned the valley and matched it with her memories. Almost a perfect match, without the metal ground beneath her feet.  
"This place is very similar." She said nodding slightly. She fixed onto one word jack said

_Nobody. But, I'm here?_

"Jack you said nobody comes up here. You let me come here?" She had to ask. It was eating away at her Energon infused spark. Jack looked up at her and shrugged

"Yeah, but you're not _nobody_ are you." Arcee's eyes widened at his compliment. If she could blush, she'd be red right now. "I'm sorry I had a go at you earlier. First thing I say when I see you again and its accusations and anger. Sorry" He mustered.

"Hey, it's behind us remember? Move on or let self loathing destroy, that what Cliff always told me" she smiled, lifting his chin wit one finger.

"Partners don't ditch Partners" She smiled at him, her big blue eyes illuminating the dark.

"As long as you're not chasing after Sierra anymore, Waste of scrap if you ask me, missing out on you" she complimented Jack

"Ha, Thanks Cee" He said, watching the as time slowly spun the sky.

"You think its Megatron don't you?" Jack asked. Arcee lay silent before responding with a heavy sigh

"Yeah, I do. But we'll stop him if it is."

"Damn right" Jack nodded

Arcee awoke to the sound of birds chirping and bright morning rays piercing her polymer eyelids. Her eyes fluttered open and her optics flickered blue. She moaned and groaned, lying in the fetal position in the grass. She felt something warm on her palm.

"Uh, no doubt some small earth rodent has laid a fresh-" She stopped as she saw it. Hey eyes widened and her mouth ajar. Jack was asleep, also in the fetal position, facing towards her. During his sleep his hand had moved, resting on Arcee's larger metal palm. She looked at it and slightly panicked, before calming herself and gently sliding it out from under his flesh hand. As she gritted cybernetic silver teeth and squinted her eyes as not to wake him, her hand was free. She held it in her left hand and sighed relief.

"Arcee" Jack mumbled in his sleep. She gazed over at him, her head turning slowly

_Did he just say my name, in his sleep? Is Jack dreaming about me?"_

Arcee shook it off and stood up and yawned, her gears in her throat whining. Her arms spread wide out and her chest pushed outwards, she clicked and whirred as her pistons were relieved of stress in this much needed stretch.

_That may be the best power down I've had in a long time. Allspark I powered down! I didn't keep watch what if...oh yeah. No Decepticons here. Calm down Arcee you old war girl _

"Ah yeah that's the good stuff" She mumbled to herself, trying to keep her wandering mind off of Jack. Her blue metallic skin reflected in the morning rays

"Ah Scrap! We were out all night!" She said, slapping her forehead in frustration.

"How do I get you home without getting caught by your mother?" She thought to herself tapping her chin with her right index finger.  
Jack was awoken by a gentle shove

"Jack, wake up" Arcee's stern voice sounded. He groaned and rubbed his eyes as he awoke like a zombie. "Come on, I've got to get you back to your mothers"

"I'm twenty, remember?"

"Yeah and if I know June Darby, she'll still worry, now come on. Tell her you were round a friends or something" She said, back flipping into her Motorcycle form. The motorcycle bounced against the ground and her kickstand flicked out.

"Come on sleepy head, you can sleep while I drive, which reminds me, have you got a drivers license yet?" Jack replied with an aggressive moan as he stretched and yawned, walking over to Arcee, grabbing his helmet as he staggered

"Yes I do, by the way" He grumbled

"Well _la-di-da_" She said in a sarcastic voice, spinning her back wheel and racing down the hill. Jack clung on for dear life as she rejoined the highway and raced towards Jasper. She sped along the tarmac, keeping to the speed limit. A tired Jack had finally become awake enough for conversation

"So I just tell I was at a friend's? Doesn't it kill you not being able to see her?"

"Of course Jack, but Optimus's orders. Keep her safe by not letting her in"


	2. Chapter 2

**The following takes place after the Stargazing event**

The faint sound of a fighter jet rumbled overhead, growing louder and louder. It was three Jets, all in fighter formation. They ripped across the morning sky. Jack looked at them closely. He knew that coincidence doesn't exist. Three jets, two of which were reflecting in the amber sun with purple coloring flew over head and spun round to make another pass.

"Arcee, take this off ramp. We can cut off of the busy intersections and get through quicker"

"You okay?" She asked.

"No, those jets Arcee, two of them are purple. How many purple fighters do you see?" He made a very good point. Arcee contacted Ratchet. Static turned to his voice, then back to a fuzzy static hum.

"Ratchet? Ratchet do you read! This is Arcee. We have three possible Decepticons! Ratchet?" the line went dead

"Are they jamming us?" Jack asked. He scanned the horizon for the source of the jet wailing. Arcee took a detour off onto a single lane road going past a nearby forest.

"We'll cut around here, if they fly over us again, then it's no coincidence." Arcee said, racing along the ground. She ended up going across dirt and grass as they left the tree clearing. The Jets hum grew louder and louder. It was a single fighter, a dark grey one, with two red missiles under its wings. The jet flew low over the trees towards them. They both immediately knew who it was.

It was Starscream.

The Jet roared over the grassy hills and blew trees apart as he flew between them. Arcee raced along the bumpy terrain.

"Here he comes!" Jack shouted, Watching Starscream's Jet narrowly miss the ground and transform into the monstrous Starscream himself. His wings folded onto his back and his sharp clawed fingers grappled at Arcee, who was mid transformation. Jack fell from the bike, rolling along the soft grass. By the time he had stopped rolling and regained his footing, Arcee was grappling with the slender, taller Decepticon Starscream. She ducked, dodging one of his devastating swipes. And upper cut him, sparks flying off of his recoiling face.

"Hide Jack!" She screamed, leaping up to blow her elbow against Starscream's head. By this point Starscream had regained his stance and tackled her rugby style into the ground, her blue paint chipping and cracking against the spray of dirt. She groaned as Starscream staggered to his feet

"I must say Arcee; you are not easy to scrap. Our last encounter had me itching for more, for you see I have the upper hand!"

Arcee clambered to her feet and wiped the Energon blood from her bottom lip with her metal wrist.

"Yeah? How so?" she snarled. Starscream chuckled evilly, shaking his head

"I killed Cliffjumper remember? I scrapped your former partner. Now? Now I plan to do it again, to your newest edition. Come out Jack!" He cried, trying to lunge past Arcee, but she spun one hundred and eighty degrees through the air and collided her knee against Starscream's head, the impact sending him sailing into the ground. He began cowering, hiding his face behind his hands

"Not the face, not the face!" He begged. Arcee spat her Energon blood on him.

"Waste of metal you are Starscream" she growled. Starscream chuckled. He rolled over, transforming into his jet and blasting into her, sending them flying through the trees and into a large clearing of open hilly terrain. Jack leaped down the hill as Starscream and Arcee tangled through the trees and slammed against the ground, ripping the soft skin of earth. He morphed back into his stature and kicked her in her regaining stomach. She flew through the air and rolled along the ground. As she rolled, she dug her feet into the soft dirt and used it to leap at him, her fist ramming against Starscream's chuckling face, his expression changing with the imprint of her fist. Starscream used the impact force that sent him spinning around to swing another punch back, smashing against her face; her optic's flickering blue from the impact. She fell to her knees and Jack cried out

"Cee!"

Starscream looked at the human and laughed demonically.

"He has a pet name for you? Ha. Come here boy!" He roared, sprinting towards Jack. Arcee looked up, gathering her strength and climbing to her feet chasing Starscream. Jack's eyes filled with dread, he turned, running to the cover of the trees. Starscream was a fighter jet, which made him tower above not only Arcee but even Ratchet, who was a big Autobot anyway. But that didn't mean Arcee couldn't fight him. Starscream swung his claws at Jack, narrowly missing him, ripping through the earthy flesh. Arcee slammed into him and drove her fist against his head, throwing him to the ground. All Jack could hear was the sound of massive machines fighting to the death, and one of them was Arcee. He kept running though, trying to find somewhere to hide. A fallen tree, slightly tilted, gave him somewhere to hid. He quickly slid along the ground and hid beneath it in a little dug out hole.

"Ah! Seekers!" Starscream cried as he took another one of Arcee's fists to the face, sending him flying backwards. Jack looked out of the hole to see a purple fight jet fly down from the horizon and transform into a figure, slamming into the ground. Another dropped beside him, rising from his crouched stature. Suddenly Arcee cried out in pain and she slid along the ground, almost unconscious. Jack could only watch. Suddenly Starscream's foot slammed against the ground beside the tree. Jack had to move. He quickly slid out from under the tree and ran for his life. Starscream watched him run. He laughed to himself.

"Oh I love the way your little insect feet try to run!" He shouted with a chuckle, mimicking Jacks legs with two of his fingers tapping along the tree hull. Jack watched as the Seekers began sprinting after him. Jack was terrified and used all his stamina to out run the Decepticons. Arcee clambered to her tired feet and sprinted after them. She tackled the Seeker closest to Jack and slammed against the ground, dirt flying up into the air. Starscream roared with laughter as he tried to run past her, but she spun around slamming her fist against his face and wrapping her arm around his neck with a metallic scrape.

Jack kept sprinting, one more Seeker after him. The other was trying to get up beneath Arcee's foot. She leaped up onto Starscream's back and used her force to pull him back, throwing him over her and into the ground with tremendous force, though this meant the other seeker could get up, and join the chase. Arcee, fist clenched stood over Starscream

"Might want to tend to them" He chuckled, kicking her off of him. She transformed into her bike and slammed against the ground, nearly bursting her tires. She quickly sped after them, Starscream getting up behind her.

Jack was sprinting and ducking behind trees when the two Seekers arrived

"There's no where we can't find you boy! Hahaha!" One of the Seekers roared. A motorcycle engine grew louder, then suddenly ceased. Suddenly a transformation sounded and Arcee battle cried as she brought her bladed wrist down against its head, falling to the ground and staggering to get up. The other grabbed Arcee around the neck and punched her in her gut.

"Tough, for an Autobot" He abused as he punched her again. She used the force delivered by the punch to drive her up and onto his back, slamming his Decepticon head against a nearby tree with a wooden crunch.

"Run Jack!" she cried, leaping off of him and slamming her knee against the other seekers metal skull as he sprinted towards Jack. He groaned and ran, watching as Starscream flew over them, transforming back into his tall stature.

"Oh come on, we won't kill you that badly" He chuckled, chasing Jack. Arcee looked at the staggering Seekers, and sprinted with a limp after Starscream. He was close behind Jack, who quickly turned to the right, causing Starscream to slip and slide along the grass, his claws ripping into the earth.

"Okay boy, very clever" Starscream grumbled, clambering to his feet. He looked up in horror as Arcee roared, smashing her foot against his head. He staggered back slightly. Suddenly the other Seekers returned, smashing against Arcee, causing her to stumble. Her paint was chipped and she was badly injured, but still she fought. She attempted to use her wrist blade to slice at one Seeker, but the other simply punched her in the back and threw her over his shoulder to the ground below. Starscream laughed as he kicked her in the head, watching her head suddenly dart back and drop to the ground in a slump.

"Well? Go, get the boy!" He commanded the two Seekers, trying to give chase. Arcee quickly roared and rolled under Starscream, switching to her wrist guns, her hands forming into their blue glowing barrels. She fired several shots at Starscream, causing him to retreat, transforming and blasting off into the sky.

She stood up and tried to run after them. They weren't too far ahead. Arcee leaped onto one of their backs. The Seeker swung his head back, cracking against hers. She fell off of him and the other Seeker punched her across the face, hard. Starscream soon returned, turning back to his robot mode and slamming against the ground, slicing Arcee across the face with his sharp fingers. She was dented and scratched, but still she tried, clambering to her feet only to be kicked back down by Starscream.

He grabbed her by her head and threw her up to a standing pose. He grinned evilly as he raised his wrist and fired a red missile into her chest. A large explosion erupted around her and the force sent her flying through the air, crashing into the ground in an eruption of earth and dirt. When the shrapnel settled she groaned and sighed, spitting Energon from her mouth.

Starscream stood tall, both his Seekers stood next to him, one by each shoulder. Jack felt weak and helpless having to cower behind a tree.

"Oh come on its just one more Partner. I'm sure you'll find another one!" He laughed. Both the Seekers stood staring at her as she knelt facing away from them. Jack shouted to her

"Cee? Cee! Get up!"

She shook her head, a growl on her lips

"You won't harm a hair on his head." She snarled. She raised her wrists forward, her wrist blades extending and humming. Her eyes opened in fury.

"I'll take you all on!" She roared. The Seekers and Starscream lunged at her as soon as she spun around to face them.

Jack hid beneath the dead carcass of a tree, shielding himself as three huge Decepticons struggled to fight one small Autobot. She swiped and slashed at one Seeker, stabbing Starscream's arm and swirling him around throwing him at the other Seeker. The Seeker staggered back, missing his lined up shot at her. Starscream clambered to his feet and ran back at her. She looked over her shoulder and slashed at Starscream, rolling over his back and throwing him around and off his footing. His arms splayed out and claws ready to kill, he roared. The two other Seekers moving in. Arcee leaped up, smashing her knee against one Seekers head and using her foot, pushing off of his body and flying over them. As she whirled over the three Decepticons, her blades changed to her blasters and she fired upon them from above.

She landed on one of the Seekers shoulders and aimed her guns at both sides of his head, firing several explosive blue plasma blasts through the disintegrating skull. Starscream staggered back in shock

"Oh! You'll pay for that!"

She stood atop the collapsing body, leaping off of it and at the two remaining Decepticons. The other enraged Seeker swung at her. With her wrist blades extended again, she ducked under each swinging fist and listening to him roar with every punch. She sliced up across his wrist and finally across his head. The seeker staggered back and she leaped at him, holding onto his head.

"No! Get off!" He cried as she rammed the blade into the back of his head and tore down his spine as she leaped off of him. The destroyed body slumped to its knees and finally slammed into the ground lifelessly. Starscream cowered back.

"Oh my troops! You killed them!"

"And now you Starscream"

"Good luck!" He chuckled swinging his claws at her. She ducked below one of his deadly swipes and as she swung back around, her blade extended and she cut off two of his fingers, the severed limbs swirling through the air, free of his hand.

"Ah! My hand! You piece of scrap, my hand!" She changed to her gun and fired at him as he transformed and retreated, flying off into the sky. The sound of his jet's disappearing and silence resuming, gave proof of his retreat.

She was exhausted mentally and physically. Arcee fell to her knees and collapsed to the ground. Jack ran out from cover to her aid.

"Arcee! Cee you won!"

"Of course I did" She chuckled in pain. Jack held her giant hand tight.

"I'm gonna get you some help, I'll call Ratchet."

Jack pulled out his flip phone. And then realized. He no longer had his contact details.

"No, no, no!" He said, beating his phone and fist against his head. Arcee chuckled gently as she grew weaker.

"Wait, what about your communicator Cee, could it work?"

She shook her head slowly

"No...still Jammed"

Jack had an idea.

"Could I repair you with my mechanic tools? Would that work?

"My sparks intact, it's just phys...Physical damage" she struggled." He kissed the metal on her finger and nodded

"Come on, we're going back to mine, it's only five minutes away, can you transform?" He asked. Arcee groaned and slowly clambered to her knees, clutching her leaking chest.

"I can try." She asked. She cried out in pain as she formed into her Motorcycle mode. The bikes windscreen was shattered and her chassis was dented and scratched.

"No punctures, that's lucky" Jack said, forgetting his helmet and climbing onto her gently.

"Yeah? That's great" She sarcastically muttered in pain. Jack gently rubbed her chassis.

"You'll be fine. I can patch you up, I know how to repair Bikes."

"What about Cybertronians?" she chuckled with a stammer and cry of pain.

"I'll have to try. Just tell me where it hurts and I'll do what I can till we find Ratchet." A slight stutter in his voice and panic.

"You worried about little old me?" She said.

"Of course Cee, now come on, let's get you home."

Arcee began to slowly move forward and pick up speed, the engine gargling and spluttering

"What about your mom?"

"Forget about her, I'll sort it" Jack said. She raced down the hill and back onto the road towards Jack's housing estate, the feeling of rough grass becoming smooth tarmac soothed her sore body.

The bike was barely holding, it was as if she was limping.

"Come on Cee, nearly there please hurry" He pleaded as they turned onto a familiar road. She wobbled and regained her place on the lane.

_Come on, come on. What am I going to do? I'll fix you Cee I promise_

Jack scanned the road and saw his house ahead. He didn't see any cars outside, but it doesn't mean she wasn't home. Arcee couldn't take it and the bike stalled, falling over. Jack fell off, immediately climbing to his feet. He picked her up by the handle bars and dragged her on her wheels towards the Garage

"Come on Arcee hold on, please" The door didn't open.

"Ah scrap" He said, propping Arcee against the wall.

"'I've got to go in and open it from the other side, mom must have the sensor key. You'll be okay?"

"Yeah Jack. I'll be fine" She said in a weary voice. Jack turned sprinting to the door and unlocking it. No one was home, luckily. Not even her scumbag boyfriend to Jack's pleasure. He opened the wooden door and sprinted to the garage door released button. With a firm click it opened. The door began slowly rising.

"Hurry, hurry" He said, giving him enough room to climb under and get ready to haul her inside. As soon as he got her in, and hit the door shut button before it even reached its open fully stature, she transformed. It wasn't as energetic. The bike just seemed to disintegrate and form her body. Even the transformation sound was weary. She sighed as Jack propped her head against a soft cardboard box.

"Ah, look...look at you caring for me" She struggled to say

"Partners, remember" He smiled, hiding his fear. He looked her over and saw all the dents and scratches. Then the puncture wounds. Blue Energon was leaking from her stomach.

Jack grabbed his tool box and lifted the lid. He grabbed a sheet of thin metal he had and placed it over the wound.

"I'll do what mom does to people with stab wounds. Arcee, apply pressure to this Metal okay?" he asked rooting around for his welding kit. Arcee lowered her palms onto it and pressed down, hiding her agony. Jack found it and activated the blow torch.

"Okay. Cee this is going to hurt, but it'll stop the leak, at least until Ratchet can help you." Jack said comforting her.

"I trust you...Jacky" She smiled. Jack chuckled as he pushed her palms off of the metal with his gloved hand.

"That _my_ nickname?"

"Maybe" She groaned. He lowered his mask and began carefully welding the metal to her. She cried out in pain, but he had to finish it. He held up one hand and stroked her tightening palm. Arcee calmed down and relaxed as he finished welding the metal.

He flipped up his mask and sighed.  
"Okay, that's the worse leak stopped."

He looked her over for any other grave wounds. On her cheek was a slice mark, with Energon dripping. He leaned in close and looked it over.

"I can just use tape to cover, no need to ruin that pretty face of yours with a welder." He chuckled, comforting her. Arcee smiled at him

"fla...flatterer" she mustered. Her big blues growing fainter as their lids began to close. Jack looked at her

"No stay awake, optics on me, okay!" He ordered.

"Of course commander Darby" she chuckled. He ripped off a length of grey duct tape and leaned over placing it on her cheek, and gently rubbing it to flatten out the tape.

"There we go. Good as new. I suppose. How do you feel?" He asked her. She coughed and spluttered.

"Like an Insecticon stool sample" she joked.

"Can you contact Ratchet yet?" Jack asked in a concerned voice. Arcee lent her head back and closed her eyes

"Let me try. Ratchet. Ratchet its Arcee. I'm wounded"

Moments later a voice broke the static.

"Arcee? What happened, where are you?"

Arcee and Jack both sighed with relief

"I'm with Jack. We were attacked by...by" Jack spoke into her communicator for her

"By Starscream. Hurry Ratchet she's at my house. Remember where that is?"

"Of course Jack. I'm on my way. How's her condition?" Jack looked her over.

"I managed to stabilize her best I knew how but we need you and soon" Jack said into her ear.

"Well, I'm impressed Jack. I'm almost there. Ratchet out"

Her big blue eyes reemerged. She looked straight at Jack

"Do you remember when we first met Jack? Remember how I snapped at you and treated you badly, because you were human?" she explained. Jack scoffed

"So? We've grown closer since then"

"That's my point Jack. I want you to know, that you are my partner" She smiled. That meant a huge deal to Jack, and he tried to comprehend it.

"Wow. Arcee, I mean. What about Cliff and Tailgate?"

"They were amazing teammates and friends. Dear friends. I will always cherish them. But like Cliff told me, I need to move on. You're my new partner. And I'm glad Optimus paired me with you and not Miko or Raf"

Jack chuckled as he imagined it

"Yeah can't really imagine you and Miko getting along well, or Raf even. We're quite the team"

"Yeah. Yeah we are" She said, her voice growing weaker. Suddenly sirens blared and grew louder outside. Jack ran to the garage door and opened it. The Ambulance covered it from anyone who could see inside.

"Jack, you look well" Ratchet mustered

"You too. Not exactly the scenario I wanted us reunited on. How do we get her out? She's in no condition to transform." Jack explained. Ratchet had to think. Seriously think about how to get her out unnoticed.

"Hmm. Here, look in my back." He said as his back doors opened to the ambulance. Jack clambered inside.

"What am I looking for?"

"Two small nodes. When put the right distance apart, it'll open a short distance ground bridge. If you do that in there, I'll head to somewhere we won't be found."

Jack found one node, followed by another. Both around the size of a drink bottle, he carried them out and into the garage.

"Like where?" Jack asked as he walked past Arcee, stroking her quaking leg.

"My home for the last four solar cycles. It's just outside of Jasper" He explained in his old, wise raspy voice. Jack had to ask. This question was bubbling up inside like boiling water in a cauldron.

"If you've been on earth, why have we had no contact from you? I mean when the military ceased everything, you disappeared!" Jack asked, pointing one of the nodes at the ambulance.

"Damn it Jack, you don't think I wanted to!" Ratchet snapped back, his engine revving to boost the aggression in his voice. Jack simply stood and listened, one eye on Arcee's condition.

"I wanted to see you, Allspark I did. All of you. Raf, You, damn even Miko! But with the Decepticons still a viable threat and the military sending the message that we had _all_ returned to Cybertron, I had to hide!"

Jack understood, lowering his head. He spun the node through his grip.

"I watched over you three though. Made sure you were safe. I even told Optimus where to crash-land the Protoforms! I've been here; you just haven't seen or heard me."

Jack was speechless. He finally stopped stuttering enough to utter

"Thanks Ratchet."

"I'll race back to my hideout and I'll contact you on Arcee's communicator to let you know when to ground bridge" The old medic said as his engine sputtered and revved to life. The back doors slammed shut and his sirens blared, so he could get there faster. Just as he began driving away, Jack hit the garage door release. The door began to slowly chug downwards, cutting the beam of light.

"Hang in there Cee, we'll be able to fix you up soon. Does Ratchet have enough medical supplies to help?" He asked, praying for the happy outcome

"If I know Ratchet, he's managed to create some huge hospital" She smiled at him weakly.

"I can't believe he looked after us, without letting us see him" Jack mumbled as he clambered up next to Arcee to overlook her wounds. She wheezed and heavily sighed.

"He may not like to show it, but the old Doctor cares about you guys. Took him a while to come round though" She tried to laugh, but it became a groan of pain.

"Hey, look at me. You are going to make it, alright?" He said, making her lock eye contact with him.

"Huh. I thought I was the tough one out of us?" She said, a smile just being able to etch onto her tired face.

"Always been me" Jack winked, even though he knew it was definitely her. She shook her head and her eyes began to flutter shut.

Jack waited impatiently for Ratchet to tell him to activate the bridge. He sat beside Arcee. Her hand fell from her thigh and into his lap. Jack held it tight

"I'm not going to lose you Cee" He mumbled into the metal hand.

"You won't" She stammered, before groaning in intense pain and jerking forward, hand on her wound.

"Come on Ratchet please hurry."

...

Half an hour later, a grueling long and painful thirty minutes, Ratchet responded to Jack

"Jack! Are you there?" Jack leaped up on a crate next to the badly deteriorating Arcee.

"Yes! Ratchet we're here."

"Excellent, I'm opening the ground bridge. Get her ready to move through."

Jack stood beside her as she began to haul herself up, steadying her on the shelves, knocking over power tools and boxes. Jack tried to help, but Arcee was still her stubborn self, and shunned him aside

"I'm fine" She moaned, stumbling towards the nodes. Suddenly a bright green swirl of energy, like a whirlpool of light on its side appeared in between the nodes, close to touching the ceiling. Arcee clambered and crawled through, followed by Jack who ran through.

As they materialized on the other side of the bridge, Arcee could stand tall. A cold chill swept down Jacks spine. They were inside a huge Aircraft hangar. It was deserted, abandoned years ago and left to the cruel fate of Mother Nature and time. Ratchet decided this would be perfect for their base of operations.

"Whoa. Ratchet, how did you get this place?" Jack asked as the huge medical officer deactivated the bridge on his make shift Bridge controls, slowly pulling a large lever down and the green swirling vortex disappeared. He walked over to Arcee and caught her as she fell.

"Easy, I've got you" He whispered as she grew tired and weaker. Jack looked around in this massive structure. Ratchet had spent the last four years building new technology from whatever he could find and whatever he kept from the last base, including the bridge technology.

"I couldn't let your military use the bridges, so I deactivated them and removed their drives, making them just...paper weights as you humans say. I was then able to restructure the bridge as best I could"

"That why we needed the nodes?" Jack asked as he watched Ratchet slowly and gently place Arcee on his raised operating table, which was an old shipping container, big enough for an Autobot to lie on. Arcee groaned and her eyes failed to stay open as she grew weary.

"Yes. Until I can properly repair them, that's as good as it gets. Now tell me Jack, what happened?"

"It was Starscream. He and his Seeker buddies attacked us out of the blue. Arcee...she protected me. If I hadn't of been there"

"Don't do that to yourself Jack." Ratchet said in a firm voice as he looked over Arcee's wounds. "Jack, you did a great job covering her wounds. At least her leaking stopped."

"I...I did the best I could" He stuttered, clutching his elbow.

"Your mother taught you well" Ratchet said. Jack was awe shocked. Ratchet remembered that his mother was a nurse. He remembered...because he cared. And because he, like the others were friends. They were Family

Jack slowly walked over

"So how'd you get this massive hangar Ratchet? Not very inconspicuous."

"It is when Humans see giant fences keeping them out and big warning signs reading Radiation leak."

"Nice work Ratch" Jack smiled.

The happy reuniting was cut short when Arcee cried out in pain as Ratchet tried to remove the weld metal.

"I've got to get this off Arcee. I'll use my plasma cutter to lessen the pain" He explained, his hand disappearing inside his wrist and a large cutting device with blue energy pulsating off of it emerged, taking the hands place on the wrist.

Her hand was tightening and clenching. Jack rested his warm blooded palm on her cold metal one, her hand softening as she released the fist. She tilted her head to see him.

"I'm going to be right here, okay. This partner never leaves your side" He smiled. Arcee tried to smile but couldn't. But a part of her was so angry at herself for getting him caught up in that fight. Sure they were friends, but she was still his guardian.

_What would Optimus say?_ _He'd be so disappointed in me for failing to keep Jack out of harm's way. My stupid feelings got in the way. Damn it Arcee you're better than that_

She looked at Jack, Ratchet finally lifting the metal plate from her chest, seeing the wound. The tape on her cheek had begun to peel as well. She thought about all the other times he'd been put in danger by her. But she suddenly came to understand that every time that happened, he showed courage, bravery and loyalty to her. Someone else may have requested a transfer. Jack? He cared deeply for her. They were close.

_But he's not a kid anymore. He knew the dangers, he even told me that. _

"I'm sorry I let you get in harm's way Jack. I...I"

"Don't do that Cee. We both know the risks. It's what makes us _partners_, remember?" He said, surprising her further by his grown up attitude. She smiled at him as her eyes shut and she fell lifeless.

"Cee? Arcee!" Jack cried out. Ratchet checked her vitals with a scan of his device. His eyes widened as he looked over the results.

"Allspark" He muttered to himself. Jack held her hand tight, almost denting her palm.

Suddenly the loud roar of several vehicles approached. He and Ratchet looked up to see a green jeep, black and yellow muscle car, a red pickup truck and a white sports car enter. They all parted like an ocean of metal and rubber tires as a huge red and blue truck drove through the center. The truck slowly ceased and stopped, the engine humming.

A loud hiss sounded and the truck began morphing, shifting into a different shape. Arms folded out of the side of its cab and a blue armored head emerged from the truck's roof. Metal hands formed on the end of large robust red plated arms, pushing down on the newly formed knees. As the large being stood up, the tires whirring and suddenly stopping and absorbing into the legs the head's battle mask retracted, splitting vertically. The head had two large thin blue antennas on each side of its temple, like ears. Chrome Autobot logo on each shoulder. This being was Optimus Prime.

The others began transforming behind him.

"Jack, It's a pleasure to see you again my dear human friend" He stopped there when he looked past Jack to see Arcee's condition.

"Ratchet! What happened?" He asked, walking over to him, his huge feet stomping as he strolled. Jack looked over at Bulkhead and Bumblebee as they lowered their hands, letting Miko and Rafael step off. Raf was sixteen now. The only difference to him was his height. He was identical, physically and mentally otherwise. Miko was the same. Same hair style, same everything, just a little taller. It appeared Jack was the only one to change as much. Question was, had their personalities changed. Miko saw Jack, her eyes widening.

"Jack! Yes, your here too!" She cried, running at him arms out. She slammed into him, arms wrapped tight around him. He struggled to breathe. Raf simply stuck his fist out with a smile, letting Jack bump it with his own. Miko released him, her face suddenly changing.

"Why didn't you get in touch?" She asked "I have a phone! Duh"

"Life get's in the way" He simply said, turning back to Arcee. Miko and Raf saw her condition.

"What happened?" Bumblebee asked, jogging over. Since he fell into the energy of the omega lock, his voice was restored. No more beeping. Bulkhead followed. The two new recruits stood chatting by the ajar hanger doors. They were all back together again. Not under the best circumstances though.

"We were attacked by Starscream. The Decepticons are back!" Jack shouted in anger at himself. He looked up at Optimus, who was stood by Ratchet.

"Then it is as I feared. The Decepticons will never leave your world alone. We must stop them, before they can achieve what I believe they have returned to do." He said in his deep, strong leader voice.

"What's that?"

"Resurrect our greatest foe"

"Megatron" Jack whispered to himself, Miko and Raf thinking it too. Suddenly an unfamiliar voice sounded. One of the new Autobots. Standing at the same height and build as ratchet the red pickup truck Transformer stood looking at them with two huge cannons, one on each wrist.

"He's already back. Resurrected by Unicron himself. What Optimus here fears, is that they've found something hinting towards something far more powerful, the Fallen" He said, clenching his fist and Snarling.

"Ironhide is correct." Optimus said. Miko and Raf stood confused, as they had never heard of these two new Autobots. Ironhide had a strong English, cockney accent that he chose to like when studying Earth voices, where the other smaller Autobot, Jazz had a deep African-American voice.

"Who are they again?" Miko asked, pointing at them in a confused pose, eyebrow raised. Optimus suddenly realized he had forgotten to introduce them.

"Of course, my apologies. Jack, Raf, Miko. This is Ironhide, Our weapon specialist."

"Good to meet ya" He said, saluting them with the flick of his wrist.

The other smaller Autobot was a sleek white racing Porsche with red outlined blue racing strips with the number four in bold black font on his doors that sprung out of his back like bumblebees. The transformer nodded at them, pulling off a back flip and landing on his feet once again, thumping the ground.

"This is my first lieutenant Jazz" Optimus explained.

"What's cracking little bitches" Jazz said in a deep voice, crossing his arms. Raf questioned his language.

"Okay, I know you all speak English, but how'd he learn to speak like that?"He asked, using his index finger to prop his bold red framed glasses back up.

"We've learned a lot from Miko's use of language." Optimus explained, turning back to Ratchet.

"Ratchet, how is she?" He asked in quiet. Ratchet made sure Jack wasn't looking.

"Not good Optimus. She's gone into some form of repair stasis. She's not responsive" He said, clicking his fingers in front of her closed eyes.

"It's odd. Everything's shut down bar her Spark, brain and audio receptors." Ratchet explained.

"Hmm similar to a Coma here on Earth?" Optimus asked.

"Exactly"

"Will she be alright?" Optimus finally asked. He was devastated, though didn't show it. The one time he isn't there, and she gets hurt.

"If I keep up my treatment, she'll be fine" Ratchet said with a smile and a nod. Optimus patted Ratchet's shoulder.

"Excellent work old friend and good to finally see you again" He smiled at the old medic.

"Ha, yeah you to Optimus" He smiled back. Optimus walked away, one eye down on Jack, who was releasing Arcee's larger hand, placing it back on her thigh. Sadness covered his face. Optimus walked around the shipping crate and over to Jack who was stood looking up at the crate. He'd stepped down off of Ratchets handmade ladder for humans. A sign that the medic had truly grown to see them as part of the crew. Optimus crouched down, looking at Jack. His face was huge in Jacks peripheral vision.

"Jack, Ratchet said she'll be fine"

"That's not the point Prime. She still got hurt, because I was there. Starscream was going to get me so he could kill another partner of hers" Optimus huge finger tip lifted Jack's solemn chin.

"Jack, the moment we start blaming ourselves, is a moment we can never come back from. Do not blame yourself" He smiled at him and nodded. Even though Jack didn't like it, he agreed.

"Okay Optimus. Good to see you all again" Jack smiled as Prime stood up.

"We apologize for our return not being sooner or alerted to you" Optimus said as Ironhide and Jazz walked over.

"Yeah. Things got pretty tense up there on Cybertron. But yeah fixed it!" Ironhide announced.

Ratchet chuckled as he looked at the red muscular Autobot.

"Now when you say fixed it, it's not like when you _fixed_ aseptus right?"

"Ah that hunk of rock was going to blow up anyway" Ironhide said, swatting his hand at the doctor.

"Whoa, wait you destroyed a planet?" Miko asked a slight smile and awe on her face, as if intrigued and impressed. Bulkhead caught on.

"Err Miko, you have a spot of evil on your face" he said, pointing to his right cheek. she raised her hand to the cheek.

"Other side as well" Bulk chuckled.

She swatted at the left cheek too. Bulkhead laughed in his deep voice.

"Ironhide here was a wrecker like me and Jackie!" He said, bumping fists with the huge red Autobot. sparks flew as the metal fists collided.

"Still am in here mate" He laughed, pointing at his glowing spark.

Jack looked back up at Arcee on the container.

"Prime. I'm gonna stay here. by her side" Optimus nodded

"Of course Jack. Let me know when you wish to return home. I will have Ironhide or Jazz escort you" Jack questioned this however.

"Why not you? or Bee?"

"Your mother could recognize one of our vehicles" He simply said.

Jack nodded, climbing back up the ladder to her side.

Jazz walked over to Optimus side.

"The boy's close to her"Jazz stated. Optimus nodded with a stern face.

"It would appear he is as much her guardian as she is his, My old friend"


End file.
